bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Eartheia
Eartheia is the fifteenth and youngest of the fifteen Seraphim created by God. As such, she is the younger sister of Oracle, Barachiel, Matorius, Azrael, Nazareth, Amos, Sorath, Laylah, Noma, Anita, Thiel, Barbatos, Shachath, and Evtoth and the older sister of the Archangels and all other angels, thus currently making her the oldest female angel in existence. Although she is the youngest and weakest of the Seraphs, she is still nevertheless extremely powerful. When the other Seraphs started to doubt God, she did join them but only was secretly working against them, as she did not believe in Barachiel's cause. When her betrayal against them was openly discovered, she helped Oracle kill them all, but at the cost of her life. Therefore, she was killed by Barachiel. Billions of years later, when most of the Seraphim had been resurrected, Eartheia was among them. However, she was captured, kept prisoner, and often tortured by Barachiel as leverage against Oracle. When all the Seraphim, including Barachiel, were eventually defeated once again, Oracle freed Eartheia and she remains alive and by his side, as she is one of the last two remaining Seraphs. Currently, Eartheia is in Heaven alongside Oracle and their fellow angelic siblings. Upon her introduction into the Angelic Order, especially after the reconciliation of God and Amara, Eartheia was eventually given Oracle's former position as Trainer of the Holy Host, since Oracle is now the Ruler of Heaven, and she is training the younger angels and the human souls who have become angels. Biography Early History Origins Born the youngest of the fifteen Seraphim Angels, Eartheia lived happily with her parents, God and Aurora, her older siblings, including Oracle, whom she loved and idolized, as well as the other Primordial Beings. Like Oracle, Eartheia was born alone, having no twin. As one of the Seraphs, like her siblings and father, she coexisted with the other Primordial Beings. Additionally, because she was the youngest, she was often "picked on" by the older Seraphs, except Oracle. Additionally, she and Oracle shared a special connection, both feeling what it's like to have no twin and to be born alone. Fight with the Darkness After Amara destroyed some of God's worlds, Eartheia helped Oracle alongside the other seraphs investigate this when he shared his suspicions to them. After learning the truth, Eartheia was disgusted by her aunt's actions and did not hesitate to help her siblings, parents and aunt defeat her, even willingly participating in and winning the war with Amara. Barachiel's Rebellion Overtime, when the Mark of the Outsider started to corrupt Barachiel and made her start questioning God and doubt his competence, Eartheia did appear to side with Barachiel with the other Seraphs and took retribution, but she was secretly working against them. When the Seraphs had Oracle in defeat, Barachiel ordered Eartheia to kill him, but then she, ironically and at the right moment, betrayed them and helped Oracle. And together, the two defeated the rebellious Seraphs. Death After her betrayal against the other seraphs, she aided Oracle in the fight against them. In the finial confrontation, whilst she killed Matorius, Eartheia was killed by Barachiel. BloodRayne & Mia The Vampire Slayer The Series Season 9 At the end of the episode Heart of a Seraph, Eartheia was revealed to be alive as well as one of the Seraphim that were resurrected. However, she was seen screaming in pain as Barachiel tortures her, showing she is alive but captured and powerless, thus she cannot break free. Eartheia remained imprisoned but still defiant towards the other seraphs, believing Oracle would come and save her. Annoyed, Barachiel cuts off her wings and leaves to war, however Oracle, having had enough of the seraphs torturing their youngest sister and desiring to take the fight to them, had Michael, Ariel, and Gabriel stall Barachiel while he ultilises his seraphim sword to permanently kill Matorius after they fight. After this, Oracle frees Eartheia and restores his youngest sister wings, who was extremely grateful and happy to see him again. They encountered Shachath and Evtoth but Oracle used the Winchester to stun them long enough for them to escape and return to Heaven. Eartheia spend days recovering and Oracle comes to her. He apologizes for taking so long to rescue her but she politely brushes his apology, saying she is fine and very happy to see him again. Oracle then told Eartheia of the other angels and introduced her to them. She was impressed by the Malakhims level of training, powers and skills, despite them being lower in rank, age, and power. When Oracle said that the Powers and even the Cherubim's level of training power and skill rank the highest, saying she could easily do whatever they could do to a far greater degree. Oracle then had her spar with ten Powers and Cherubs. Eartheia easily decimates them in minutes and Oracle humorously notes she is still as skilled as ever. Eartheia laughingly says his praise is too good for her. Oracle then had Gabriel spar with her, as he is one of the few who could pose a challenge to her and says he would introduce her to the other Archangels. Eartheia asks on what an Archangel is and Gabriel responds "aside from Oracle until you came back, the strongest of the Angels". Interested, Eartheia asks Gabriel to give her his best shot and they fight. Although she found Gabriel to be tougher than the Ones she fought, Eartheia defeats him less than twelve minutes. Oracle then introduces her to Ariel and Michael and says they are the strongest of the Archangels free. Noticing the evident sadness in the word "free", Eartheia remarks on what prison God created to imprison an Archangel. Oracle told her the details and she was unamused by Lucifer's rebellion, saying even she would not rebel just because humans are weak. She seemed shocked and sad upon learning that her mother Aurora wad banished and God left. After learning the whole details, Eartheia gave Michael the nickname "War Angel" out of spite for him briefly killing Oracle. Oracle then tells her to follow him to Earth and she flies with him. Commenting on the "Good Scenery" of the Planet, Eartheia is introduced to the team and calls herself Rayne's aunt, as she is Oracle's sister, who is Rayne's Godfather. She became intrested by their determination and unusual skills and powers but Oracle told her now she is back, he wants her to be the new Trainer of the Host of Heaven. After returning to Heaven, Eartheia thinks on Oracle's offer when Ariel comes in and asks Eartheia how close she is to Oracle. She was dismissive of the younger angel for her fall and being the least skilled Archangel, which she found very unamusing, but warmed up to her after learning she did it to find Oracle, saying she would have done the same. Eartheia finally accepts Oracle's offer after her talk with Ariel. Season 10 Season 11 Season 12 Personality Eartheia is kind, loving, playful, caring, and full of humor with Oracle. However, despite the youngest of the Seraphs, she displays a strong sense of courage and will. She is also very self sacrificing as well, as she withstood torture from her seraphim siblings and even ripped of her own wings, all just to save Oracle's life (only to have them put back on by Oracle) to even sacrificing her own life to protect Oracle, as she did when they were fighting the Seraphim together eons ago. Even the archangel Michael told her that she has honor unlike anyone he has seen in eons. Having been resurrected after being dead for billions of years, Eartheia still has much to learn about the creations God had formed. The torture the Seraphs put on her apparently had impact on her as well, despite her resisting it for quite a long time, but she was still defiant and believed Oracle would save her, altough she still flinched when Barachiel angrily told her that Oracle does not care about her and eventually nearly broke down when she ripped her wings. Luckily for her, Oracle saves her and she was able to quickly forgive him for taking so long. She showed she had incredible standards for Angels, being somewhat unamused by the Malakhims level of training, power and skill and being slightly unimpressed by the Powers and Cherubims own level, noting she could easily do whatever they could do to much greater effect. However, she did get impressed by Gabriel and found his techniques to be remarkable. She even noted that Annael is not worthy of being Oracle's protege due to only being a "little, weak, hot headed, and reckless Angel." Although she later formed a close relationship with her, she still believes Annael, due to being still only more powerful and skilled than the Powers, is completely unable to defend herself against the Archangels and other Seraphs or the Primordial Beings, a statement that is entirely founded, as Eartheia is even far stronger and eons older than her. In addition, Eartheia has often reffered to Oracle as Rocael, saying it is his true birth name. She also appears to utterly despises disobedience to God's orders, perhaps because she still is highly loyal to Him, showing disgust at Lucifer for betraying God just because humans are weak, Michael for starting another war, and initially Ariel for falling. However, she is not entirely reasonable in this aspect, as Eartheia accepted and even befriended Ariel after learning her reasons of falling and also was willing to accept Lucifer's help against Amara. She admitted that after years of being picked on, she became insecure of her leadership and teaching skills and talents, as she was never given a chance to hone them and could only receive orders and be trained, which is why she was somewhat uncomfortable with Oracle's offer to make her the new trainer of the Holy Host. However, she ultimately chose it and showed instinctively impressive levels of skill in teaching and leading that nearly rivals that of Oracle's, thus gaining full confidence in herself. And over the last few years, in the light of both Barachiel's defeat and Amara's reconciliation with God, Eartheia has integrated herself with the other angels, and they with her. She has taken an active role in caring for them and had even grown fond of many of them, delighted at how quickly they had learned from Oracle. Eartheia also does her best to keep her younger siblings in line whenever they quarrel. Much like Ariel, Eartheia is intensely protective of Oracle, not only because he is the only other Seraph, but also because she loves him dearly, more so than anything else and is willing to do anything for him. Physical Appearance Pending... Powers and Abilities Despite being the youngest and weakest of the Seraphim, Eartheia is nevertheless an astronomically powerful angel and is also among the oldest and most powerful entities to exist in the entirety of creation. She can overpower just about anything, whether it is human or even a fellow celestial being. After Oracle, Eartheia is currently the second most powerful angel in existence and is also the most powerful female angel alive, exceeding Ariel. However, she is not quite as powerful as Oracle and can still be killed by her older siblings, including Matorius, Barachiel, and Oracle, as well as the Primordial Beings. In addition, as a result of being resurrected after having been dead for eons, Eartheia was almost completely powerless, especially when Barachiel kept her prisoner. According to her, she was severely injured when she was tortured, which left her considerably drained and weakened, as seen when she was bested by Evtoth. However, after she was freed by Oracle and having regained a portion of her original strength at the time, she was capable of fighting off and defeating three demons in physically powerful human hosts. Once she regained her strength, she proved capable of overpowering monsters, fairies, pagans, as well as entire groups of angels. As she is living now, she has completely regained all of her power. *'Seraphim Physiology' - Although the youngest and weakest Seraphim, Eartheia is extremely powerful. Considering the fact that she is among the strongest and most powerful angels in the history of all creation, her powers far outclass that of other angels, even the archangels but excluding Oracle's. She can be matched by the Archangels, is rivaled only by her fellow Seraphim siblings at their peak, exceeded by Oracle, and surpassed by the Primordial Beings. Despite this, she is currently the most powerful female angel in all of existence as well as indeed the second most powerful angel in general, second only next to Oracle; respectively. Her seraphim powers and abilities include: **'Immortality' - Being a Seraph, Eartheia is immortal. She was over two billion years old when she died. Even after her resurrection as a result of being dead, she has not age a day after her creation and is also difficult to kill. ***'Invulnerability' - Eartheia is invulnerable to almost every form of harm and can't be killed by any weapons, except Death's Scythe. Her durabillity was great enough to not only survive against Amara but still fight after the second war with Amara. ***'Regeneration' - Eartheia can heal from almost any injury instantly, making her practically invincible. **'Middle Tier Nigh-Omnipotence' - Even though she's the youngest Seraph, Eartheia is still astronomically powerful, possessing unthinkable levels of power, more so than Archangels though she is not quite at the same level as Oracle. This makes her among the most powerful beings in existence. She can overpower, kill, and annihilate anything in her way, including humans, spirits, monsters, gods, demons, and lower angels. The only ones more powerful than her are her older Seraphim siblings (including Azrael, Matorius, Barachiel, and Oracle) and the Primordial Beings. ***'Angelic Possession' - Being a Seraphim Angel, Eartheia can possess humans, but as with all angels, she needs the vessels consent. Altough as she possesses her own body,she doesn't need to possess anyone. ***'Astral Projection' - Eartheia was able to separate her essence from her body to enter a younger angel's mind. ***'Biokinesis' - Eartheia ones caused a beast to cough up blood. ***'Chronokinesis' - As an angel, Eartheia has control over time, enough so that she can slow it down and even halt it. She once froze time when conversing with the demon Satan. ***'Elemental Manipulation' - Eartheia is able to manipulate the elements. ****'Cryokinesis' - Eartheia is able to create and control ice. ****'Pyrokinesis' - Eartheia is able to generate, manipulate, and extinguish fire. ***'Illumination White Light' - As a Seraph, Eartheia can unleashed an immensely powerful, overwhelming white light blast from the palm of her hand that can destroy objects, beings, and structures in one strike. She was able to use it against thirteen of Abbaddon's demons. ***'Manifestation' - As a Seraph, Eartheia was granted a physical body. As such, she has no need to possess others. ***'Nigh-Supreme Super Speed' - Being a Seraph, Eartheia is one of the fastest beings in creation, fast enough to catch Evtoth and even Barachiel off guard. ***'Nigh-Supreme Super Stamina' - Eartheia possesses near unlimited stamina, as she once, with aid from her siblings, God, Eve, and Aurora, fought Amara long enough for her to be eventually sealed away. She is also extremely resilient, as she was one of the only four Angels able to still fight after the second war with Amara. ***'Nigh-Supreme Super Strength' - Although she is the youngest and physically weakest of the Seraphim, Eartheia is nonetheless astronomically stronger than humans, hunters, slayers, ghosts, extraterrestrials, monsters, gods, demons, and other angels, even the archangels. Although she is not quite at strong as Oracle, she has proven strong enough to punch Michael through a concrete wall several feet thick. ***'Reality Warping' - Eartheia is able to warp reality to a great degree, as seen when she altered her chambers in Heaven. She was also able to remove the windows and doors inside a building to prevent a witch from escaping. ***'Smiting' - Like all angels, Eartheia is capable of smiting. However, as a Seraph, her smiting ability is far more powerful than that of a normal angel. ***'Telekinesis' - Eartheia can impart powerful telekinetic energy onto matter, allowing her to move objects and beings with her mind. ***'Telepathy' - Eartheia can read the minds of any being, except those more powerful than her. Additionally, can "tap into angel radio." ****'Sedation' - By touching a humans head with her fingers, Eartheia can cause them to fall unconscious. ***'Teleportation' - Being an angel, Eartheia can teleport herself and others just about anywhere in the entire universe. ***'Weather Manipulation' - Eartheia can manipulate the weather to an extraordinary extent, greater than that of the Archangels. She was able to cause tornadoes, thunder storms, and tsunamis. *** Wings - As an angel, Eartheia possesses a pair of large, feathery, white steel wings. ****'Flight' - Eartheia's wings allow her to fly at great speeds. ****'Wing Blades' - Eartheia's wings are remarkably sharp, that they can cut through and slice just about anything. ****'Wing Shields' - Eartheia's wings can protect her from heavy fire, such as swords, blades, arrows, and even bullets and rockets. **'Middle-Tier Nigh-Omniscience' - Being a Seraph, Eartheia possesses a supernaturally heightened knowledge and awareness of the Multiverse. However, having been resurrected after being dead for eons, she has much to learn, and is still learning, about all of God's creations. ***'Angelic Senses' - As a Seraph, Eartheia possesses senses that are heightened to celestial levels, allowing her to see, hear, and smell far better than humans and other supernatural creatures. Eartheia was able to find a warded Annael by locating a Reaper who is holding her captive. Like the other angels, she can hear humans prayers and can sense their location. ***'Supernatural Perception' - As a celestial being, Eartheia is able to perceive things and beings that are invisible to the human eyes, such as ghost, reapers, etc. Skills and Talents *'Expert Tactician' - Although the youngest Seraph, Eartheia is a highly capable tactician, as she was able to hide her working against Barachiel for sometime until she openly betrayed them. She is also considerably able as a leader, as Oracle made her the new Trainer of the Holy Host, which shows even Oracle holds Eartheia skills at leadership at a incredibly high regard. Indeed, Ariel compared her skills to be almost on par with that of Oracle's. *'Heavenly Host Training' - As a seraph, Eartheia has received and gone through the highest levels of training an angelic warrior of God can achieve, therefore, making her an extremely skilled fighter. **'Skilled Fighter' - Being a Seraph and therefore, a warrior of God, Eartheia was an extremely skilled fighter. She was able to take on her siblings, such as Barachiel and Matorius, even though she was captured by them. In a spar, despite being unaware of the techniques developed over the years, Eartheia swiflty demoralized over a dozen Powers, Cherubim and many Malakhim and defeated even Gabriel in several minutes, as well as beat Ariel in a similar time frame. ***'Master Swordswoman' - As a Seraph, Eartheia is highly skilled in swordsplay. She is able to use swords, axes, and blades that are impossible for humans and other supernatural creatures to achieve. Her skills with a sword allowed her to best Michael in a spar with swords. Eartheia is also capable of applying Oracle's Seraphim Sword in The Second war with Amara with remarkable proficiency, enough to land several hits on Amara whenever Oracle trades Weapons with her. ***'Master Staff Fighter' - Altough only seen once, Eartheia is capable of dual wielding Oracle's staff and bow as a quarter staff with immense proficiency, allowing her to fight against Amara alongside the other forces in their second war with her. She uses the Staff's quirks to her advantage with great efficiency, managing to land several hits on Amara using them and was one of the only four Angels still able to fight effectively after the battle, showing her profiency. ***'Master Archer' - Eartheia was exceptionally skilled in Archery. She was able to use Oracle's bow combined with his arrrows efficiently against Amara, allowing her to hit Amara repeatedly with them. *'Multilingual' - Eartheia is capable of fluently speaking English, Enochian and other universal languages and any form of communication. *'Talented Teacher' - Despite having been resurrected after eons of being dead, Eartheia is shown to be an extremely efficient and talented teacher. As such, she has Oracle's previous position as trainer of the Holy Host. Since then, she has been training the angels. Her effiency and skills are almost equal to that of Oracle's. Weapons and Equipment * Styn E' Illumine - Whereas almost all other Seraph only possess Seraphim Blades, Eartheia possesses a Seraphim Sword named Styn E' Illumine, which is Enochian for "Stinging Light", given to her by God to make up for her somewhat weaker power compared to Oracle. Forged from the Adamas of Creation, this sword is tremendously powerful, equalling, if not, slightly surpassing the power of Lightbringer and Lance of Michael and only being surpassed by Lim 'E Light and Plum E Glow, the swords of Oracle and Barachiel. It is strong enough to kill humans as well as destroy monsters, creatures, extraterrestrials, witches and warlocks, reapers, pagans, demons, and even angels alike as well as injure even Oracle and a Primordial Being. Additionally, when danger is close by, the blade itself glows a celestial blue color. Weaknesses Although she is remarkably strong and extremely powerful, as a celestial being, Eartheia is still susceptible to the angelic weaknesses that even Seraphs possess. Even being one of the Seraphs, Earthiea has weaknesses of her own. Harming, Trapping, or Misleading *'Celestial Chains' - While captive in Barachiel's prison, Eartheia was locked with chains that prevented her from using her powers to escape, similar to Lucifer's Cage. *'Holy Fire' - Whilst it can't kill seraphs, they find it very painful and it can banish them away. *'Turok-Hans' - Being almost as old as angels, Turok-Hans can injure Seraphs. *'Archangels' - Even though, as s seraph, Eartheia is stronger, faster, and more powerful, archangels are however strong enough to fight her on almost even terms. *'Seraphs' - While almost no other angel (semi-excluding archangels) can hurt Eartheia, her fellow Seraphim can physically hurt her. Destroying *'Death's Scythe' - Death's Scythe can kill Eartheia. *'Oracle' - Being the Original Seraphim Angel and her oldest and most powerful brother, Oracle can kill Eartheia, albeit not without difficulty. *'Primordial Beings' - As the eldest and most powerful beings of all, the Primordial Beings can kill Eartheia. However, like with Oracle, because Eartheia is a Seraph, even the Primordial Beings cannot do it without difficulty. Additionally, Eartheia is powerful enough to be a challenge to them. Relationships Eartheia and Oracle Oracle is Eartheia's oldest brother. She loves and idolizes Oracle more than anyone. When Eartheia is having a difficult time with the angels, she goes to Oracle for advice. Additionally, though she has gotten to know the other angels well, she still feels like the only one she has anything in common with is Oracle, since they are both Seraphs. Eartheia and Alex Lannon Alex is Eartheia's new love interest. When first meeting him, she was unsure of how to react to what she was feeling. But over time, and with aid from Oracle, she had a better understanding of love. However, realizing he is a mortal human being and she is an immortal celestial being, Eartheia tried to break it off, only to learn that Alex will not give up. Ultimately,Oracle offers to give Alex Immortality so they can be together forever and Eartheia happily accepted the offer. Thus,the two are currently dating. Eartheia and Ariel Eartheia is the older sister of Ariel. They first met when Oracle introduced her to the Holy Host. Eartheia describes Ariel as someone with a spark inside of her, willful but also kind. Eartheia reassured Ariel that she is not even half as bad as her brothers, before healing her broken wings. After this encounter, the two became more close to each other as the series progressed. Eartheia and Michael Eartheia is Michael's older sister. Michael himself has grown very fond of Eartheia and even once commented that, when she tore off her own wings to save Oracle, he mentioned that she has honor unlike anyone he has ever known before. Since then, he has grown a great amount of respect for her. Trivia * Along with Oracle, Eartheia is one of the last remaining of the Seraphim. ** As such, with the demise of Barachiel and Azrael, this makes Eartheia the oldest female angel in existence. * Eartheia's name is a combination of the planet Earth and the planet-like object known as Theia, the very thing that was said to have made the Earth when it smashed into the Earth, causing the fusing of the two planets. * Like Oracle and Laylah, Eartheia was born alone, having no twin. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Angels Category:Seraphim Category:Higher-tier Angels Category:Higher Beings